Race Day: BMW M4 GT4
|Stages = 5 |Goals = 21 |R$ = 100000 |Gold = 60 |Manufacturer = BMW |Main Reward = M4 GT4 }} Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the BMW M4 GT4, after was updated. Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 starts on Monday, January 27th 2020 and ends on Monday, February 17th 2020. Since entered, the player has exactly five days (5 x 24 hours)The countdown is displayed on the Special Event tab as well as on the button on the Home tab. The days or hours remaining are displayed rounded and is changing at mid day or on the half hour. to complete the event. Every next Stage of Race Day unlocks immediately upon completion of the previous one. The NASCAR-like ability to draft, referred here as slipstream, is enabled for this Race Day. The BMW M4 GT4 has been added to 2019 Season (GT4) series in the GT4 group. FAQ, Tips and Strategy These Tips and FAQ are generic to RR3, hopefully, they will help to win this challenge, the strategy has the recommended upgrades required to win the car: * RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ * RR3 Wiki:Upgrade Strategy Limited Time Series Stage 01  Bounce Back Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Bounce Back) are rewarded with 5,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Brands Hatch. 2,800 (+ 685 CRB) and 540 Fame. }} 3,150 (+ 775 CRB) and 600 Fame. }} Stage 02  Qualifying Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Qualifying) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Hockenheimring. Stage 03  Race 1 Start Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Race 1 Start) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Hockenheimring. 6,450 (+ 1,600 CRB) and 1,190 Fame. (Rewards for 8th place are: 6,950 (+ 1,725 CRB) and 1,280 Fame). (Rewards for 6th place are: 7,450 (+ 1,850 CRB) and 1,380 Fame). }} 10,900 (+ 2,710 CRB) and 2,030 Fame. }} 7,650 (+ 1,900 CRB) and 1,380 Fame. }} Stage 04  Race Recovery Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Race Recovery) are rewarded with 20,000 and 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Hockenheimring. 6,150 (+ 1,525 CRB) and 1,150 Fame. (Rewards for 7th place are: 7,450 (+ 1,850 CRB) and 1,400 Fame). }} 9,650 (+ 2,400 CRB) and 1,740 Fame. }} 7,900 (+ 1,960 CRB) and 1,450 Fame. }} 8,750 (+ 2,175 CRB) and 1,600 Fame. }} Stage 05  Break Into the Night Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Break Into the Night) are rewarded with 50,000, 25 , and the BMW M4 GT4. Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Hockenheimring. 8,300 (+ 2,060 CRB) and 1,500 Fame. }} 2,085; rewards for 1st place are: 11,100 (+ 2,775 CRB) and 2,100 Fame. }} 13,500 (+ 3,360 CRB) and 2,480 Fame. }} 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Editor's Corner Editors coordination corner